


【GaloLio】第一年聖誕／The First Christmas

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: First Christmas, Love Stories, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 發生在【GaloLio】《歸途／Long Way Home》時間線中的番外篇，電影本篇結束後的故事。※ 可以當成單獨的篇目閱讀。_加洛.提莫斯……你真是個不可思議的男人。少年這麼想著，終於禁不住微微笑了起來。從今以後的陪伴，便是最溫暖的祝福。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Kudos: 14





	【GaloLio】第一年聖誕／The First Christmas

這大概是里歐.弗提亞自有記憶以來經歷的，第一個下雨的聖誕節。

烏黑的雨雲和時大時小的陣雨，空氣裡飽滿的水汽讓冬季的寒冷來得更徹骨。從窗戶外看去，路上的行人都把身姿緊緊地縮在雨傘和雨衣下，龜速一樣挪動。倘若只是下雪，說不定體感還好一些。

普羅米亞的力量全面釋放後的這些日子，普羅米波利斯共和國的人民哪怕再遲鈍，都從天氣、農作物生長等等的改變裡察覺到了氣候的異常，人造的節假日也逃不過這樣的異常。

這種天氣只讓里歐有限的出行範圍來得更艱難。

里歐仍然處於最高法院判決的被監護期內，而作為法定監護人的加洛.提莫斯——有著恆常忙碌工作的救火隊員——不在家的時候，他會盡量減少不必要的外出，但凡外出則會事先向加洛報備。

目前他有高機動救命消防隊的考試需要準備，也樂於花時間去清潔和整理和加洛兩人共同的生活空間，因此即便只是窩在公寓裡，也有很多事可忙。

但今天是不同的。加洛今天大清早出門前，里歐就已經跟對方提及會到超商採購些生活用品，以免聖誕小假期遇上商店休息的窘境。

然而等少年穿上厚衣服，帶上加洛特地買給他的那把巨大的傘打開門，迎面衝來的那股冷凍、潮濕又強力的空氣還是讓他卻步了。

里歐從來沒想過自己會這麼怕冷。

過去長年被火焰包裹著，對溫度的感知早就淡化成模糊的記憶——佛賽特集團開發的那些冰凍槍帶來的效果，絕大部分是疼痛和火焰被壓制後的無法動彈，而非寒冷。

這也導致對少年來說，失去普羅米亞的第一個冬天成了不小的挑戰——寒冷的觸感被無限放大，冷風襲擊著雙眼、戳刺著皮膚，手腳因冰冷僵硬而行動遲緩，簡直讓他懷疑自己是否生來就是怕冷體質，否則怎會是這麼強烈的反應。

－—

因為放棄了原先的採購計劃，空餘時間也就多了起來。

里歐把公寓的暖氣打開，清潔了客廳和房間的地板，再把前一晚跟加洛縮在一起看電影兼吃晚餐時弄得略為狼藉的沙發也整理好。

這期間他也並非完全獨自一人。烈焰救火隊的雷米·普古納副隊長在交班前來過一趟，送來里歐之前委託的消防隊考試用的參考書，並且帶了些額外的小驚喜：伊格尼斯隊長不知從哪裡批發購買的聖誕小盆栽，露琪亞和艾娜準備的糖果大禮包，還有瓦里斯家人親手製作的雞肉派，都是救火隊員人手一份的。但給加洛的這份體積最為可觀，據說是大家都自覺地把里歐的部分也算了進去。

對這些人們給予自己這種外人的特別照顧，里歐一直覺得既感激又愧疚。自從參觀過烈焰救火隊的總部之後，他一直和救火隊成員保持著穩定的來往，這其中接觸到的善意舉動不計其數。里歐是發自內心地感激這些善意，然而除去口頭上的「謝謝」之外，他根本沒有什麼其他回報的形式。

雷米看著少年複雜的表情，輕笑了聲，抬手拍了拍他的頭：「小孩子就該有小孩子的樣子，別想那麼多。」用詞透著成年人特有的戲謔，語調卻十分溫和，絲毫不令人生厭。

里歐只能回以難掩害羞的微笑，乖乖地收下加洛和他的兩人份禮物。

——

送走雷米之後，里歐把那份沉甸甸的雞肉派裝盤、放進烤箱、預估重量，設定火力和加熱時間。

最開始在加洛的公寓住下時，少年有過因為疏忽電器的高溫而差點被燒傷的經歷，這個小事故讓加洛很是自責了很長一段時間。

里歐讀得懂對方的關切，從此也就格外注意，一點點調整自己過去的感溫習慣，現在已經能純熟運用包括烤箱在內的各種電器了。上星期試烤的檸檬蛋糕就很成功，加洛還稱讚他「很有廚藝天分」，讓少年悄悄得意了好一陣。

說起加洛——

里歐看了眼時間，工作結束再加上路途交通時間的話，通常在這個時候青年已經到家了。

里歐心想也許是又遇到緊急出勤一類的情況吧。整個城市都還在復原期，處理犯罪的治安部隊忙得不可開交，以滅火救命為主要責任的消防隊並不會因為節假日而有所鬆懈，超時工作不過是異常現實裡的常態。

——況且聖誕節本身，對里歐來說並沒有麼特別的意義，佔據腦海的更多是感傷和酸楚的回憶。

世間人們慶祝聖靈誕辰、家人團聚的日子，跟「燃燒者」這樣被社會驅逐、擠壓，彷彿被詛咒了似的族群並沒有太多關聯。長期流亡生活帶來的疲憊和恐懼，足以讓大多數燃燒者忘卻節日的存在。

然而燃燒者裡那些年紀幼小的，總是十分期待這個日子來臨。小小的孩童們會在破舊的日曆本上一天一天地劃著日子，悄悄許願能在平安夜時收到一份來自聖誕老人的禮物。

於是里歐就跟坎羅和梅斯商量，從「瘋狂燃燒者」並不可觀的支出費用裡專門撥出聖誕專用的部分。坎羅到野外的小叢林找大小合適的樹，特地選在白天用拖車帶回來，里歐和梅斯則偽裝成普通人的姿態，低調地在裝飾得閃亮的商店裡買些糖果和小裝飾，再用紅色和綠色的玻璃紙包上。

平安夜的時候，他們讓燃燒者的孩子們繞著裝飾好的小樹圍成一圈。里歐站在只比他身高略高一些的植物旁，慢慢地抬起雙手，讓青紫色的火焰彎成細繩狀順著樹木的枝葉攀爬而上，最後在樹頂端畫上星星的形狀，火焰強度釋放到最強。

如同火焰魔法師一樣的少年，欣慰地看著那些火光照亮了孩子們充滿感動和喜悅的眼睛。

燃燒者也是人類。即便被迫生活在殘垣斷壁下，遙望著城區和街道上那些閃亮的裝飾，也會懷有期待，心生憧憬。

誰不曾嚮往那些光芒，那些光亮、溫暖的存在呢。

少年慢慢閉上眼睛，開口輕聲為孩子們唱起來源於遙遠記憶的歌謠。有對曲調熟悉的燃燒者女性走到他身旁，小聲地伴唱。

溫柔的吟唱彷彿融進了火焰。

不曾被祝福的人群，為彼此送上微弱的「節日快樂」。

－

烤箱「滴滴滴」的聲響打斷了里歐的思緒，幾乎在同一時間外面傳來了音量更大且熟悉的機車聲響，少年於是跳起身來奔向窗台旁。

樓下那穿著寬厚雨衣的藍髮青年顯然發現了他的身影，像毫不在意雨點一樣仰著臉朝他揮手。

少年抿了抿嘴唇，為對方安全回來感到開心，卻又感到一陣胸悶，他迅速披上外套去迎接那「咚咚咚」上樓的有力腳步聲。

一打開門迎來的便是加洛.提莫斯再爽朗不過的笑臉，健壯身軀把大半的冰冷空氣阻隔在外頭：「我回來了哦。」青年搓了搓鼻頭，大概因為在外頭凍得厲害，好像還夾了點吸鼻子的聲音。連那向來神氣活現的莫西幹髮型，也擋不住雨水帶來的重力，稍稍往下塌了些。

里歐望著那臉龐，心裡流淌過諸多溫暖，卻也閃過了一絲失落。如今的自己，已經無法從指尖變幻出火焰為他取暖——也無法再用那火焰為孩子們畫出青紫色的星星了。

加洛小心翼翼地把手上的物品平放在地上，然後脫下雨衣扔到門外，接著俯下身來把少年的身軀整個摟住：「里歐好溫暖哦。」聲音溫溫地落在少年的耳旁，伴隨著零星的水滴落在他脖頸上。

「因為跟在風雨中開車奔馳的人不同，我一直呆在屋裡啊。」少年這樣回答著，嗓音裡是一絲不明顯的顫抖。他的臉頰緊貼著青年的胸口，反手摟緊了對方的臂膀。

－

剝開最外面包得嚴實的防水層後，是個繫著絲帶的禮盒；取走盒蓋，加洛帶回來的物品才終於展露出原貌——一個小而精緻的水果蛋糕。奶白色和淡黃色相間的蛋糕體，裝飾在最上方的是奶油塗層和切成花瓣形狀的黃綠色水果，淡色的果肉質感水潤，仔細看裡面還夾雜著些黑色種子。

「這是……？」

「‘奇異果’口味的蛋糕。店員說只有從南洋國度進口來的品種是這色澤哦。」

「我還是第一次見到。」

「我問過雷米副隊長了，他說普羅米波里斯以前是沒有這種水果的。但上個月的呃——解禁令，放鬆了嚴格的進出口管制……和幾項什麼什麼稅，反正現在市面上的農產品種類變多了。」加洛對貿易和關稅的事情似乎不太清楚，說得有些磕磕碰碰，最後才補充了句最通俗易懂的，「反正就是——窮一些的人家也吃得起了。」

「原來是這樣啊。」里歐看著加洛比劃著的動作，不禁微笑起來。

青年用力地點頭：「我也是第一次知道。看上去很可愛吧？跟里歐的頭髮和睫毛顏色很像。」

少年的臉上飛快地紅了一下。儘管已經不是第一次被青年直接或間接地稱讚，兩人也一直有親密的互動，但那些不經意的話語仍然會讓他不時地害羞起來。

他正猶豫著該接什麼話，加洛已經伸手拉著他坐進沙發，認真地開口：「其實呢……我還是第一次這樣過聖誕節。」青年的眼睛直直地盯住他的雙眼，傾訴心聲一般的表情。

里歐下意識地坐直了些，聽得認真。

「前幾年有時是去收養我的那家福利院，給孩子們送禮物；有時就到附近的商場義務扮演聖誕老人……這樣呢，哪怕沒有家人，起碼能讓自己一直呆在熱鬧的人群裡，不覺得孤單。」他的臉上仍是笑容，眼底卻閃過一絲落寞。

少年眨眨眼，抬起雙手輕輕地觸碰青年的臉頰輪廓：「今年的聖誕節，不一樣嗎？」熒紫色的眼睛裡是詢問，也是期待。

「當然不一樣了。今天開著機車的路上，我的腦裡啊，只想著快些回來見里歐。」青年笑了起來，藍色的眼睛瞬間發亮，「不如說，今年因為里歐的關係，我過得相當精彩！」他伸出一隻手攬住了里歐的整個腰身。

「呼……彼此彼此，」少年小聲地回答，頭輕輕地靠在青年身上，「精彩得……都快滿出胸口了。」

「哦——！」加洛歡呼一聲，抬手揉著靠在他脖頸旁的蓬鬆頭髮，「再抱一下下，我們就切蛋糕。」

「嗯……別忘記還有大家送的雞肉派和糖果哦。」

儘管這麼說著，倆人卻許久沒有從沙發離開，也沒有說話。直到青年側俯下身，嘴唇輕輕碰了碰少年的額頭。

「明年的聖誕節你已經能自由活動了。到時候我們還可以嘗試其他過節方式。」

「其他的……？」

「我們可以穿聖誕老人的衣服，一起給福利院的孩子們裝扮聖誕樹和送禮物，他們會很高興的！還有邀請你的燃燒者同伴，再讓救火隊的大家把家人帶上，在總部辦一場盛大的派對！」

「那還真是……讓人期待呢。」里歐閉上眼睛，聯想著青年描述的那些場面——那樣美好卻遙遠的理想——

「今後我們有很多能一起做的事，會一起發現更多新事物。」加洛的語氣堅定，他把另一隻手也伸過來，包裹住里歐的手。少年的睫毛輕輕地顫動了兩下。

青年的體溫比一般人高，加上體格的關係，整個人像個很有存在感的移動暖爐。在這樣的溫度身邊，似乎那刻骨的寒冷也不再讓人畏懼，能睜大雙眼去直面，連同今後人生將會遇到的未知和艱難，也充滿了能夠克服的動力。

加洛.提莫斯……你真是個不可思議的男人。少年這麼想著，終於禁不住微微笑了起來。

「……聖誕快樂，加洛。」

「聖誕快樂，里歐！」

——謝謝你。

從今以後的陪伴，便是最溫暖的祝福。

－Fin－

**Author's Note:**

> 《歸途》整篇都是Galo視點為主，趁著聖誕節，試著表達一些Lio視點的感受。
> 
> Merry Christmas.


End file.
